


Reflected in the mirror was emptiness that never went away

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kind of a character study, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober2020: Alt. 9 (Memory loss)She didn't remember what. But every time she looked around, something was missing.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Reflected in the mirror was emptiness that never went away

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Oz was thrown into the Abyss.

Something was missing.

The Abyss was silent, the area around her void of Chains with bits and pieces floating around. Alice didn't like the silence - it was too still, too unnatural, too cold. It wasn't always like this. Before, before... Alice knew it was different. Something happened. Something happened to make the Abyss like this and Alice didn't like it. Something was missing.

She didn't remember what. But every time she looked around, something was missing.

Was she always alone? Before, wasn't there something, someone with her? She didn't know. Couldn't remember. No matter how hard she tried, there was just a black void and the sound of something breaking. She hated it.

A stuffed cat was half submerged in the bottom of the piece of rubble she was on, eye missing and one leg torn off. It was familiar. She didn't like it. The cat, the cat, it wasn't supposed to be white, it was, it was...

It wasn't a cat, she thought. Something else was missing. Something, something that was hers. She couldn't remember. But it kept her warm. Yeah, she was sure it kept her warm. After all, it was cold here. Colder than her chains, colder than the blood of her enemies, colder than, than... She couldn't remember. She was holding something cold. What was it? She couldn't remember. But she remembered something warm. If not, then how could she know it was so cold?

Why... was she here? Was she born here? In this cold, broken and lonely toy box? She was a chain, the mighty B-Rabbit, she has to have been born here! But she didn't really know. Her memories were missing and with them - the thing that was always there. If she remembered, would she find what was missing? If she remembered, would the horrible emptiness go away?

Alice buried her head in her arms, eerie silence around her.

Loneliness. This was the strange emptiness tearing in her heart. She knew. Even a chain like her could understand.

If she remembered, would it disappear?


End file.
